May It Be
by Shinimegami5
Summary: My first songfic! Bakura relates to how he feels about his yami, and how that all might change... Based on the song by Enya. Shounen-ai, one-shot. R&R plz! ^.^


Shinimegami: Hehe, I decided to write a songfic. Hope you all enjoy. And personally, I don't know what the title has to do with the fic, but it's a cool song.  
  
Bakura: I agree.  
  
Iris (my chibi Harpie Lady SB): Me too! ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: ^_^ Well, like I said, enjoy!  
  
Diclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, OR the song "May It Be" by Enya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finished bandaging up my wounds and left the bathroom. My yami had given me another one of his "lessons" earlier downstairs. I never really knew his reasons for all of the beatings. Maybe he just gets angry and decides to take it out on me, or perhaps he was hurting inside... I didn't know.  
  
When I entered my bedroom, the first thing I saw was my yami asleep on my bed. I sighed softly and silently made my way over to the edge of the bed. Waking my yami was like begging for death. I was about to lay down on the floor, when my yami turned over in his sleep and faced the window. Moonlight poured through the window, illuminating his features.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't help but stare at my sleeping yami. He seemed so....peaceful in his sleep. The silvery hair similar to mine glistened in the moonlight. A slight shadow cast over his closed eyes... I sat down next to him. He seemed to smile slightly in his sleep.  
  
I wondered what he was dreaming about. It must have been nice, judging from the look on his face. I never had dreams like that ever since I met my yami. Either I didn't dream at all, or I had nightmares...with no one to wake me up and tell me it was just a bad dream...because they never really were dreams at all...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How are you are from home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even when my yami was around me, it still felt like I was alone. It wasn't like he ever paid any real attention to me anyway. And when he did, it was usually always hatred.  
  
My yami stirred slightly in his slumber. His small smile was quickly replaced with a look of fear. His body started to tremble slightly and small beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. My eyes widened in surprise. Ever since I first met my yami, I had never seen him look so...frightened. I hesitated and placed my hand on his shoulder, as if to calm him. He seemed to instantly relax once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and the others would probably think I was crazy to calm my darker half. After all, this was the person who beat me nearly every single day. The person who called me weak just because I didn't fight back. The person who practically took control of everything I had...  
  
And yet....there was something about him that just felt...right. He was the person whom I shared part of my life with. And in some strange way, it almost seemed like he...protected me...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness had fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked down at my yami again. He was in a peaceful sleep once more. He looked almost harmless like this. I reached down and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. My yami suddenly turned over and unconsciously draped an arm around my waist. If he was awake, he would have seen my face blush a furious crimson color.  
  
The shock quickly sunk in. I mean, my yami would never really do this to me on purpose. I tried to remove his arm from my waist, but his grip was firm, even in his sleep. Could...could it be possible that he knew he was holding me like this? Was it possible he had feelings I didn't know about?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Perhaps there was hope... I took a deep breath before scooting closer to my darker half. I slowly ran a hand through his silvery hair. Wow, I never knew his hair was this soft... I couldn't stop myself as I lowered my head and inhaled the scent of my yami's hair.  
  
Wait, what was I doing? This was my yami I was talking about. Why should I be treating him with kindness, while all he ever gave to me was hatred and pain...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt my yami tighten his grip around my middle while he slept. Maybe...he was starting to change... Without me realizing it, my body suddenly laid down next to my yami and my arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. My darker half grinned in his sleep and actually came closer. I sighed quietly and placed my head on my yami's. Well, perhaps he really was changing...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was I starting to have feelings for him as well? After all the things he ever did to me? I think I was. My yami snuggled closer to me and rested his head near my neck. It was just strange that I was actually holding him...and he wasn't punishing me for it. I smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Ai shiteru, yami," I whispered, and fell into a pleasant slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Well, how'd you all like it?  
  
Iris: Tat was goowd, Shinimegami! ^__^  
  
Shinimegami: Aww, thanks Iris-chan!  
  
Bakura: I enjoyed it as well.  
  
Shinimegami: ^___^ *huggles both Iris and Bakura* And that's it! R&R please! Ja Ne! ^.~ 


End file.
